911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheetah's Topless Club
Cheetah's Topless Club is a "gentleman's club" or topless bar located in San Diego, and Las Vegas, best known for being featured in the 1995 movie Showgirls, and also for having been owned by Mike Galardi, a nightclub owner who was investigated by the FBI with a controversial invocation of the Patriot Act. The Cheetah's club in San Diego is a full nude club, no alcohol is served. It has also achieved notoriety for having been frequented by some of the September 11 hijackers. Khalid al-Mihdhar and Nawaf al-Hazmi visited Cheetah's in San Diego, which is near the Islamic Center there. Operation G-Sting: On February 20, 2003, FBI, DEA and IRS agents removed material and documents from the Crazy Horse Too as part of a lengthy criminal investigation. As part of that investigation George Clooney, Robert De Niro, and Joe Pesci were interviewed. Locally, the investigation became known as G-Sting. The case ended in 2006 when 17 defendants pleaded guilty to various offenses. As a part of the plea bargain Rick Rizzolo was ordered to sell the Crazy Horse within one year. Main Players *Jack Galardi – Businessman and father of Michael *Michael Galardi – Strip club owner of Jaguars and Cheetah's strip clubs. *Lance Malone – Lobbyist, former county commissioner (Clark County, Nevada). *Tony Montegna – Undercover informant, key witness *Rick Rizzolo – Strip club owner *Charles Tappe – Street arms dealer *John D'Intino – Strip club manager and friend of Jack Galardi Crazy Horse Too was a strip club located at 2466 Industrial Road in Las Vegas, Nevada, Nevada on Industrial Road a few blocks west of the Las Vegas Strip. The club was owned by convicted racketeer Rick Rizzolo. Before becoming mayor, Oscar Goodman was one of Rizzolo's lawyers. The club was patterned after the original Crazy Horse Saloon club on Paradise Road, which was owned by Jack Galardi (father of Mike Galardi, who opened Cheetah's). During the 1980's, Tony Spilotro was often seen at the club in the company of Joey Cusumano and Fred Doumani (who has Lebanese heritage). Rizzolo was also Allegedly an associate of Joseph "Joey the Clown" Lombardo and his brother Rocco. The Lombardo brothers have been suspected hidden owners in the Crazy Horse along with Joey Cusumano, Fred Doumani, and Vinny Faraci, the suspected hidden ownership by any of these men has never been confirmed. On February 20, 2003, 80 FBI, DEA and IRS agents removed files, video surveillance equipment, computers, cash registers, and other materials and documents as part of a lengthy criminal investigation. One of the items under investigation was the $20,000 monthly consulting fee from the Crazy Horse Too bar in Chicago that was being paid to Rizzo. The investigation reportedly was under way for 10 years. On January 19, 2005, Robert D'Apice was arrested for alleged activities he participated in at the club including federal racketeering charges, assault from a 2001 crime, aided and abetted in prostitution or illegal sexual activity, and distribution of narcotics. As of 2013 a new owner is Mike Galam who apparently has the nickname "Crazy Mike". Category:Characters Category:All